Even Diamonds Break
by IBreatheYuri
Summary: Helena always hated Ada ever since she shot Deborah. So why is she having mixed feelings now? Yuri. Ada x Helena.
1. Prologue

The sun was setting, casting a faint orange glow on the city. The air was crisp and cool; there was a slight breeze in the air. Colored leaves fluttered through the air, signaling that it was autumn. Everything was calm.

At the edge of the city, a woman held up an odd looking silver gun, shooting the grappling hook onto a nearby building, swinging past it and landing on top of a roof on the other side. The woman was none other than Ada Wong.

Ada stood up and turned to her left. The sun was sinking even further and darkness was starting to eat away the dying light. She looked down to the city graveyard, almost turning away when she spotted a figure near one of the graves. Normally that wouldn't be strange except for the fact that the person was lying down.

Ada shot her grappling hook at a nearby pole and lowered herself to the ground. She walked calmly over to the person, whom she swiftly identified.

"Helena… Helena Harper." She spoke to herself. It looked like she had fallen asleep there at the grave of – she glanced at it – Deborah.

Ada stared at the grave for a few seconds before bending down and shaking Helena. "Helena." She tried waking her up. It was no use: the brunette was out like a light.

Sighing, Ada ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't take her home because of the small yet crucial fact that she didn't know where Helena lived. She also couldn't just leave her there. That left her only one option._ I have to take her to my house._

Picking Helena up bridal style, Ada put her grappling gun away. She wouldn't be able to use it while carrying her like this. Ada had to walk a few blocks to get to her house, but she finally made it. Skillfully unlocking the door without releasing her grip on Helena, she walked in and kicked the door shut behind them.

Glad that her room door was already open, Ada walked over and deposited Helena on her bed. She stretched her arms a bit before retreating to the living room and sat down on her couch. Leaning back, she thought how strange it was to have someone else in her house. Ada never had any guests over. Heck, no one even knew _where_ she lived.

Ada sat in thought for a while before standing up and scavenging for a spare pillow in the hallway closet. Finally finding one, she retrieved it and backtracked to the couch. She layed down with the pillow and concentrated on her breathing until she slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Helena started to regain consciousness when she smelled a familiar scent._ Deborah?_ She thought, clutching the blanket. Wait... she was last at Deborah's grave… She didn't bring a blanket. Snapping her eyes open, Helena kicked the blanket off and jumped out of the bed.

Her eyes darted back and forth only to discover that she was alone. Calming down a bit, she reached into her shirt and revealed the pistol she kept hidden there. Obviously she hadn't been touched beyond carrying… but by who? And where was she?

Helena raised the pistol and kept her finger near the trigger. Approaching the open door, she checked the other side to make sure she wasn't being ambushed before stepping through the doorway and examining the living room. She walked to the center of the room and turned to get a wide sweep view. She stopped mid-turn when she saw Ada Wong sleeping on the couch.

Rage spilled over inside Helena as she pointed the pistol right at Ada's head. Memories of the woman shooting her sister with a crossbow filled her mind and drove her finger until it was touching the trigger. Now was her chance to avenge her sister.

Then another face flashed in her mind – Simmons. The man who was really responsible for her sister's death. He was dead, on the middle of a large spike.

But that didn't erase what Ada had done.

Helena had been so preoccupied with these thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that the woman she was debating to kill had moved and was now standing in front of her until there was a pressure on her hand and the gun was now pointed at Ada's heart. Ada had helped Helena put the gun on her own chest.

Helena half stared, half glared into her eyes to figure out what game she was playing at.

Ada merely smiled. "If you're going to shoot me, then shoot me." She released her grip so Helena had full control of the gun again.

"Do you want to die?" Helena snarled.

"Would it matter?" Ada shot back. "I told you, didn't I? 'You should put her down, if you have any sympathy for her.' I'm not going to take it back, and I'm not going to apologize." Her voice was unusually firm.

Helena tightened her grip on the trigger angrily. "Why did you bring me here?"

Ada only smiled amusedly again.

Gritting her teeth, Helena slowly lowered the gun, then stormed off toward the door. "I'm leaving." The words were cold.

"Suit yourself."

"I'm not going to thank you."

Ada shrugged unworriedly.

Helena opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"Well," Ada smirked. "Isn't she a handful?" She went into her now-vacant room and changed clothes, getting her things together before she, too, exited the house for her next job.

Helena looked as if someone just killed her cat she was so angry. Stupid Ada. With that stupid I-don't-give-a-shit attitude and carefree smile. Even when she could have been killed! It was infuriating! What would it take to get even one scared look from her?! What would it take to make her regret what she did for even a second?

* * *

After a long day of, well, basically trying to forget the day, Helena exited the café where she'd spent the last few hours. It was closing so she was forced to leave. She examined the shops on the darkened street that were all closing one by one. It was only 10: there had to be something open. She knew if she went home now, she'd never get a certain red-and-black-clad girl out of her head.

Which is exactly why, when a group of guys came by and invited her to go to a party with them, she didn't hesitate to accept. Normally she would never have agreed to this.

Helena walked like she was a child, just blindly following the men. She asked no questions, and tuned out their idle chat. She watched the ground mindlessly, as if in a trance by it.

When they turned a corner, she thought nothing of it. That is, until the men stopped. She instinctively stopped with them, but soon realized they were not on a street.

They were in an alley.

_Since when did I get in front of them?_ She wondered as she spun on her heel. As she expected but dreaded, the group had spread out and was closing in on her, forcing her to back up until her back touched the wall.

Now that she was alert, Helena counted five. She absorbed every detail of her surroundings. There was nothing that could help her… but maybe she could help herself.

Moving faster than a cheetah, she seized her gun for the second time that day and pointed it at them. Satisfied when they came to a halt, she could feel her muscles relax.

Then panic flared in her once more as all five of them pulled out a knife. Helena would have felt confident about taking them out, but that was in the open. In this enclosed space, she was a sitting duck. If she shot one, the remaining four would converge on her.

But as they were once again advancing, she had to do something. Taking her chances, she shot the middle one's hand, making him drop his knife and cradle his hand to his chest.

However, she didn't have time to celebrate. Her prediction had been correct. As the four closed the gap, she vainly attempted to shoot one more. She hit him, but there was no way for her to stop the last three that were upon her. The first one reached her and raised his knife up. Helena reflexively kicked him, but the man on her other side had done the same thing, and she could only squeeze her eyes shut and raise her arms to take the blow instead of her head.

A slicing sound was heard, and the smell of metallic blood filled the air.

But Helena hadn't felt a thing.

Opening her eyes, the figure that had appeared out of nowhere kicked the man that nearly stabbed her. He got straight back up, and the two that had been shot had finally caught up.

"So another one shows up at our doorstep?" A growl.

"These two are vicious." Another commented.

The figure didn't budge, instead she walked next to Helena and she was finally close enough for Helena to really look at her. It just _had_ to be Ada of all people, didn't it?

"Sorry boys," her voice was as calm as ever. "But I don't have time to play with you right now." She pointed a silver gun, but… she was aiming up?

Helena didn't have time to react when an arm snaked around her waist, and Ada shot the gun. Suddenly they were both in the air and a moment later they landed on the roof next to them.

Of course… Helena had forgotten all about Ada's grappling hook.

Helena watched as Ada produced a—she squinted—incinerary grenade? Horrified, she moved to grab it, but Ada had already tossed it into the alley. There was a flash of light as flames burst out and licked at the ground below.

"Why'd you do that?! You didn't have to kill them! We already left them behind!"

She could now see Ada's face from the fires' illumination, and was enraged to find her smiling. She was about to wipe the smirk off her face until she spoke.

"You have no faith in me." Ada jerked her thumb to point at the alley, and Helena bent to look. The fire was only at the entrance, but it blocked the escape of the five men trapped inside.

Helena was going to comment on this, but when she looked over, an object slipped from Ada's hand and smacked the hard roof. Helena had just enough time to realize that it was a phone with 911 being called, before a foot came down and smashed it.

Ada twisted her heel to dig in and further shatter the smashed phone before meeting Helena's eyes.

"The police will come from the signal." Helena pointed out the obvious.

"And the men will be taken to jail. Alive." Ada finished.

Helena stared. She wasn't about to admit that it was an ingenious plan. Not to Ada.

Looking back down at the phone, Helena noticed something. A couple drops of blood. Realization slapped her. She instantaneously recalled the moment back at the alley when she had her eyes closed. She had smelled blood. If Ada had dropped in the alley, it would be difficult even for her to land safely and protect her in the same moment.

_Protect her._ "…" But it was true. That's exactly what Ada had done, as much as Helena hated it. And if Helena was correct, Ada had done the same thing she did and lifted her arm, took the knife blow, then kicked the guy. The former she had done while Helena's eyes were closed.

There was one way to find out. Helena looked back up at Ada, specifically her arm. Sure enough, there was a rip in her sleeve that she hadn't noticed before. She was sure to see blood if she had better light.

Helena walked past Ada and observed the street. She found her bearings of where they were since she hadn't been paying attention before. Her house was close by, but Ada's was farther. Helena sighed. She knew what she had to do, but she wasn't happy about it.

"Ready yet, Princess?" Ada teased.

Helena glared. "Yes, I am."

Ada joined her and aimed her grappling hook somewhere across the street, once again grabbing her waist. It couldn't be avoided.

When they landed, Helena couldn't help but notice that Ada had used her good arm holding her, and her bad one on her grappling gun. She had a sneaking suspicion that Ada did so in case her bad arm failed her, she wouldn't drop Helena.

"Where no—" Ada's question was cut off when Helena grabbed her good arm and led her in the desired direction.

Ada stared but followed anyways. It was a quiet trip until they arrived at a house. Ada suspected it was Helena's. Turns out she was right, because Helena unlocked the door and dragged her inside.

When the door was shut, Ada decided to be straightforward. "Why am I here? We both know I'm the last person you would want standing in your living room."

"Shut up and take off your shirt."

"…" Ada raised an eyebrow, half confused and half amused. Silence hung in the air.

Helena realized what she said had sounded like. She had been thinking of her arm but Ada had not. "N-not like that! Don't take it like that!"

Ada smirked. "And I thought I was being straightforward. I had no idea Helena."

"I said not like that!" Helena's face was red.

"Then how am I supposed to take it?" Ada cocked her head to the side, still smiling.

"I just—I meant your arm! Take it off so I can bandage it!"

"Wow, I didn't know you cared."

"I don't."

"Clearly." More silence.

"I'm getting the bandages." Helena walked swiftly away.

Ada stood for another moment before slowly lifting her hand and unbuttoning her shirt. Helena returned when she was on the last button.

Ada discarded the shirt and noticed the blood running down her arm. She lifted it in a way that it wouldn't drip and stain Helena's carpet.

Helena was looking anywhere and everywhere except for Ada. Of course this wouldn't work considering she had to bandage her. When she finally looked at her, she saw more blood than she had expected. She went back out to get a rag and wet it, then returned and went straight to work on her arm.

She grabbed it and started wiping all the blood off that was running down. Helena's eyes kept drifting slightly, until she stole a glance, exasperated with herself. Of course Ada would be wearing a black bra, she had black basically everything else. Helena made an effort to make sure her eyes didn't linger.

Once all the excess blood was cleansed, Helena used disinfectant wipes on it, then finally bandaged it. "I'll uh… get you a new shirt." She picked up the red shirt on the floor that was ripped and dotted with blood stains.

On her way to hunt for the shirt, she tossed the old one into the washer and started it.

Finally finding a shirt that she hoped would fit, Helena went to the living room. "I found a—" She stopped. Ada wasn't there.

Helena was fairly certain she would have heard the door opening, not to mention Ada was shirtless. She had to still be there.

The kitchen was empty, as was the bathroom. She had just left the laundry room and her own room.

That left only one room. Helena walked down the hall to Deborah's old room. The door was cracked and Helena peered inside. Ada was inside with her back to the door. She looked like she was holding something, and Helena strained to see what.

It was an old picture of her and Deborah. _She doesn't have a right to touch it._ Helena was about to burst in and snatch it from her, but Ada moved and put the picture back. "Re…ace…" Helena struggled to make out the whispered words, then it clicked at once. _Rest in peace._ That's what Ada had said. Helena stood frozen with her hand rested on the doorknob.

She wanted to see Ada's face. Her reaction when she said that. It was suddenly very important. She opened the door and Ada turned, but it was too late. Ada's normal, mild, almost sly expression was back in place.

They both stared for a few seconds.

"I got the shirt." Helena finally broke the silence, albeit with an obvious statement.

Ada smiled and held her hand out. "I can see that."

Helena stared at her face, at her smile. She extended her arm so Ada could take the shirt. Ada put it on, and luckily it fit.

"I'm washing your shirt. You can, uh… sleep here if you want. But only for tonight."

"Of course." Her words were placid.

"I'll be down the hall."

Ada smirked. "'If you need me'?"

"I didn't say that!"

"It was implied."

"Goodnight!" Helena left and slammed the door. She trudged down the hall into her own room and slammed that door as well. She tossed her shoes aside and didn't bother changing before falling into bed and rolling to stare at the ceiling.

_I'm not going to apologize._ A serious face. An alley. Fire. Blood. A secure arm holding her. _'Rest in peace_.' A shot fired at Deborah.

Her thoughts swam in her mind, revolving around Ada. Helena just couldn't make sense of the woman._ 'I'm not going to apologize.'_ Then '_Rest in peace._' She could practically hear Ada's voice. _So what?_ She thought _Rest in peace isn't an apology, she was right._ So why couldn't she stop thinking about it?

Helena rolled over on her side and closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to shut out the world and fall asleep.

_Rest in peace._


	3. Chapter 2

Ada awoke from her sleep and blinked. Normally she would have hardly slept at someone else's house. It would have been a light, alert sleep. But she had slept as if she were at her own house… strange.

She wandered out of the room and down the hall. Helena's door was open, but the room was vacant. Ada found her at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Helena looked at her, then gestured to the opposite side of the table with a second plate. Her shirt was draped over the back of the chair.

Ada picked up the shirt, noticing the hole in the sleeve had been repaired, then sat down. She smirked at Helena. "She deigns to offer me breakfast?"

"Cut it out with the royalty crap."

"As you wish."

Helena suppressed the urge to fling scrambled eggs at her.

After studying Ada's face while they both ate, Helena decided to speak up. "I heard what you said last night."

"About what?"

"While you were holding Deborah's picture."

"What about it?"

Helena stared levelly. "You said you weren't going to apologize."

"And I didn't."

"But it was almost like you felt sorry for her."

"I do."

"You do? … Why?"

Ada set down her fork and looked Helena in the eyes. "She was a puppet."

This wasn't the answer Helena had expected, and her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"A pawn. Used by Simmons."

"Take that back!" She growled.

"She was disposable—" Ada didn't get a chance to finish when Helena lunged across the table, tackling her to the ground. The chair underneath her broke upon impact, and the dishes shattering could be heard.

Hands were wrapped tightly around her throat, and Ada was beginning to feel dizzy between that and the fact that her oxygen was already depleted from the fall. With her remaining focus, she pried Helena's fingers loose, then rolled over and switched their positions. She pinned Helena's arms to her sides while she regained her breath.

Helena took advantage of Ada's brief distraction and freed one of her arms. Before Ada could react, Helena slammed her fist into the wound on Ada's arm.

Ada flinched and Helena took the opportunity to switch their positions once again. Ada watched Helena raise her fist directly above her face. She closed her eyes and moved her head in an attempt to mitigate the blow.

Instead, she was met with a soft pair of lips against her own. Ada opened her eyes, not believing the touch, but it was true. Helena was kissing her. Helena of all people.

Then again, Ada would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it, just a little bit. She wasn't quite sure how to react, so she opted to just go along with it and kiss Helena back.

Helena pulled back, as if realizing what she had just done. A range of emotions danced across her face, and she moved off of Ada so that she was kneeling on the floor.

Ada sat up without breaking eye contact.

"I… I didn't—I'm s—" Helena choked, grasping at any sort of reason to explain her behavior. It wasn't easy, considering she didn't know herself. Her thoughts were muddled and she was more confused than ever. Then, out of frustration and utter confusion, a hot tear slid down her cheek. It was trailed swiftly by a second.

Helena never liked to be seen crying, so her first instinct was to bring her hands up to her face, which was angled down.

There was no sound but her quiet sobs for about a minute until she heard shuffling, followed by a pair of arms being wrapped around her. She initially jerked back, but she was already worn out and Ada was warm, so she let the woman bring her close. She cried on Ada's shoulder a little longer until she finally stopped and started taking breaths. As a result of her breathing, she discovered that Ada had an addicting scent, which helped to calm her faster.

Another minute passed, and Helena finally pulled away. Ada let her go and asked "Feel better?"

"Not really." Helena responded honestly.

"Care to enlighten me?"

Helena figured that she owed Ada at least that much. She looked straight at her. "I don't know if I should love you or hate you."

Ada took in the words quietly, and Helena had no idea what she would say next.

"I'm not sure about my feelings for you either." Ada finally spoke. She knew she didn't hate Helena, she just didn't know if she wanted to pursue a relationship with her. "But maybe we can figure it out."

"How?"

"We can test it. Say we date for a week, just to see what it would be like. If it doesn't work out for whatever reason, or you decide that you hate me after all, then we end it there."

It was actually a really good idea. It would be the fastest way for Helena to figure out her emotions, and either way she wouldn't be left with the impending question of 'What would have happened?'

Helena nodded slowly in approval.

"Alright then. I'll pick you up tomorrow." Instead of standing up like Helena expected, Ada started picking up the shattered pieces of glass scattered around them.

"I'll get the broom." Helena stood and went to fetch said object. She swept the pieces while Ada gathered the broken wood parts from the chair. They were both thrown away, along with some of the unfinished food that had landed with the dishes.

Ada took her shirt and changed in the bathroom, leaving Helena's next to the sink. Once back in the living room where Helena waited, the two exchanged phone numbers so they could set up times for their dates and such.

Ada opened the door to leave, then paused, as if remembering something. She turned her head to Helena without removing her hand from the doorknob. "To him."

Helena stared, not comprehending.

"She was disposable to him. Not to anyone else." And with that, she was gone.

Helena kept staring at the now unoccupied space where Ada had been, realizing that that was what the woman had been going to say earlier. She wasn't being cruel after all, and Helena would have figured that out had she not, to put it lightly, interrupted her.

Processing this information, Helena finally tore her eyes away and retrieved her shirt from the bathroom. She made her way to the laundry room to toss it into the washer, but hesitated. Out of sheer curiosity, she raised the shirt to her face. It smelled like Ada.

The shirt was not put in the washer.


	4. Chapter 3

Later the same day, Ada sat at her desk, typing up a report for the short mission she'd completed earlier. When she finished, she sent it and sat back in her chair.

Her date was tomorrow, and she was too busy earlier to think of where to take Helena. Regular ideas like dinner or a movie crossed her mind, but were rejected one by one. A movie wouldn't leave them time to talk, and dinner just didn't seem right.

She closed her eyes and thought deeper, but only one place came to mind. The place would be nice to go to, but Ada had never taken anyone there before. It surprised her that she was considering it.

She weighed the pros and cons, then sighed and opened her eyes. She had decided that she might as well take Helena there. Standing up, she went to shower and go to bed.

* * *

The next day, Helena walked into her house after just getting back from work. She tossed her keys on the table and continued towards her bedroom to get changed into more comfortable clothes. Afterwards, she got a drink and relaxed on the couch. It had been a long day, and it still wasn't over. Her phone sat next to her, awaiting a text from Ada.

She closed her eyes, and almost slipped into a light sleep before her phone went off. She grabbed it and read the message.

_I'll be there in an hour._

Helena texted back.

_Formal or casual?_

_Casual._

That worked for Helena. It meant she didn't have to change again. She stood up and went to entertain herself so she wouldn't fall asleep again.

Sure enough, in about an hour's time, she heard a car pull in the driveway. She opened the door. Ada was standing there, fist raised to knock.

"I didn't know you wanted to see me so badly." Ada smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just thought you'd be one of those types who honk instead of go to the door." Helena walked to the car ahead of her.

"Funny. You don't strike me as the type to date those kinds of people." Ada followed, entering the driver's seat.

"Well I guess you aren't, so I'm safe." Helena shut her door.

"For now." Ada backed out, and started driving down the street. Helena rolled her eyes.

After about twenty minutes of driving, Helena realized that Ada was headed up a mountain path outside the city. Her mind ran through possibilities of things they would be doing on a mountain. "Ada?"

"Hmm?"

"We're not… going to hike, are we?"

Ada, not expecting this, actually laughed. "'Hey, I have an idea! For our first date, let's go make ourselves tired and sweaty!'"

Helena's face flushed in embarrassment. "Shut up."

"You walked into that one." Ada was still smiling. They were still driving when Helena noticed a sign on the left that read, 'No trespassing' followed by something else about private property and consequences. But instead of going straight, Ada veered off to the left on a bumpy trail.

"Oh. So instead of hiking, we're breaking the law." Helena's voice was sarcastic. Ada merely kept smiling. "Whose property is this?"

"I don't know, some person called 'Ada.'" She shrugged innocently.

Helena looked skeptical, but remained quiet and watched the path. Then, after a minute of thinking about it, she turned back to Ada. "Wait, who the hell buys a _mountain_?!"

"Beats me. I didn't buy a mountain. I bought some property _on_ a mountain."

"So you bought… rocks, trees, and dirt. At least, that's all I s—"

"Patience," Ada interjected. "Is a virtue."

Helena considered pressing it, but decided to humor her and stayed silent until they reached their destination. It wasn't too much longer before they emerged between some trees into a wide, green space. There was a small lake further off, with a small waterfall running into it from the side of the mountain. Next to the lake sat a fairly large house, which Ada drove up to. They both exited the car, and Helena kept surveying their surroundings.

"Was there any special reason you bought it?" It was pretty and all, but Helena felt that Ada had ulterior motives.

"Besides vacations away from people? Actually, yes. It's a good place to hide if I ever need to."

"Have you ever needed to?" Helena looked at her.

"Maybe." Ada smiled, keeping Helena guessing. Ada figured that she probably shouldn't mention having once had an international arrest warrant. It was their first date after all. But somehow she knew that even if she did say it, Helena wouldn't be surprised.

They moved inside, and Ada gave Helena a quick tour of the place. Helena asked a few questions, like where she got this or that and so forth. This made Ada realize just how much she shopped at more obscure places than most people. She was one person that you'd never catch in Wal-Mart.

Helena followed Ada out of the house, where the latter showed her a small vegetable garden near the side. "I didn't know you gardened." She commented.

"I would hardly call it a garden, it's too small. It's just a pain to drive all the way from a store to here, so this way I can at least have fresh vegetables."

"You like fresh vegetables that much?"

"More or less. I mainly just like to keep fit for my work, which means eating healthy."

Helena looked at her. "What exactly _is_ your work?"

Ada's lips curled upwards. "That's something I'd rather not tell a Secret Service agent." She started walking towards the lake, and Helena followed.

"I wouldn't turn you in." Helena was indignant.

Ada stopped and turned to face her. "Not to be rude or anything, but isn't one of the reasons you're here to find out if you hate me?" Helena was silenced by this. Ada continued to the lake and sat down next to it. She took off her boots and lowered her feet in the water, leaning back on her arms. Helena followed her lead, soaking her feet as well. It was silent except for the sound of the water until Ada broke it by saying "Maybe someday I'll tell you."

That was enough for Helena. She had the feeling that Ada would never extend that offer on a whim. She nodded, and it was quiet again. Helena looked around, further observing the surrounding. In the distance, she saw something in the shadows of the trees but wasn't sure what it was. She squinted but she still couldn't make it out. "What is that?" She pointed in the direction.

Ada's eyes followed her finger. "A four-wheeler."

"Is it yours?"

"It wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

Helena removed her feet from the water and put her shoes back on. Ada looked at her questioningly. "Let's ride it."

Ada stared a bit. She honestly wasn't the type to ride it despite having bought it. The only reason she had it was in case of an emergency escape further into the mountains. _Oh well._ She thought. If that's what Helena really wanted to do, she would go along with it.

Ada put her boots back on, and the two headed towards the vehicle. Helena got on first while Ada got the key she hid underneath it. She passed it to Helena while climbing on behind her. Helena twisted the key in the ignition switch, and was briefly startled when she felt Ada's arms around her torso. She should have guessed, but in her defense, Ada was a bit of an enigma.

Helena pressed in the gas, and they were off. Helena mostly tried to stay on a path or trail, but if she didn't see one, she would use her best judgement for which direction they went. Ada noted how Helena went a lot faster than most people would, especially for not knowing the area. She wondered if the woman was an adrenaline junkie, a daredevil, or just a tomboy.

She was still pondering this when Helena stopped. Ada looked at where they were, and noticed that they were fairly high up. Her eyes strayed to the sight that had made Helena stop. It was a view of the city below, vast from their perch. Helena got off and walked to the edge. "I can see my house."

"I can't. Mine's hidden by a building."

"Ha ha." Helena mocked playfully.

Ada smiled with her, but then Helena's joking demeanor vanished. Ada followed her line of sight to the graveyard.

Ada was quiet, debating on whether she should say something or not. She finally decided that she might as well speak her mind, because this was one of the main things influencing Helena's feelings.

She tentatively put a hand on Helena's shoulder, intending it to be comforting. She was never very good at this kind of thing. "There was nothing you could do."

Helena gave her a deep, layered look, which spurred her to keep talking. "I'm sure she was happy just knowing how much you tried for her. Not many would go back to a hell hole like that and risk their lives as much as you did for their siblings." When she finished, Helena looked back at the graveyard. Ada removed her hand and wondered if what she said had any affect.

"Thank you." The words were so quiet that Ada barely caught them. She stared at the city a while longer before turning around and walking to the four-wheeler.

"It'll be dark soon, we should go back." Helena nodded and followed, but stopped before she got on. Ada looked at her. "Something wrong?" It took Ada only another second to figure it out. "...You're lost, aren't you?" It was only natural; Helena hadn't stayed on the paths the whole time and this was her first time here.

A mumbled "…Shut up." Was her answer.

Ada smiled. "Well lucky for you, I know where we are." She got on, then waited for Helena to do the same. Helena did, but stubbornly opted to grab the bars on the back instead of hold onto Ada for the ride.

Ada drove at a much steadier pace than Helena, but that didn't change the fact that they were going downhill, and went off a few occasional bumps.

One of said bumps almost made Helena lose her grip and fly off the back. Afterwards, she leaned forward and held onto Ada. She could practically feel Ada's smirk.

When they got back, Helena hopped off the seat, and waited while Ada hid the key again. Helena stretched her arms. "So what now?"

Ada stood up straight. "That's up to you. It's getting dark, so I could take you home. Or we could build a fire."

Helena shot her a sideways glance. "Do you have marshmallows?"

"I bought some today in case you liked them."

"Then fire it is." She caught the keys that Ada threw at her.

"They're in the trunk. I'll start the fire." Helena did as instructed, and found not only marshmallows, but a marshmallow skewer in the trunk. She had to give Ada credit; the woman was prepared for everything.

Ada set up some twigs in a teepee-like formation, then lit a piece of paper and set it down to light the twigs. When she was satisfied with the small fire that was burning, she took some logs and large branches that she had stashed behind the house. She made a pile near the fire, and put in a couple branches to make it bigger.

Helena sat down on the large log that had been there before, and Ada joined her. Helena stuck two marshmallows on the forked skewer and set it at a careful distance over the fire. She preferred her marshmallows golden, not burned.

She patiently cooked them to perfection, and then brought them to her face to admire her work. She gently pried one off the skewer and offered it to Ada.

"No thanks. I don't eat food like that."

"You have to try it at least once in your life." Helena was persistent. Ada looked at it skeptically, but took it nonetheless. Helena watched her intently as she bit into it.

"It's good." Ada admitted. Helena wore a victory smirk.

While Helena cooked more marshmallows, the two just talked. They talked about anything that came to mind. Their topics ranged from guns to clothes to hobbies. Ada talked about her family and Helena about her job, both careful not to ask the other about the subject. Ada told Helena about Raccoon City, which Helena had only heard about from people who weren't actually there. Ada was careful to omit the parts that involved Wesker. Time slipped away from them both, and neither realized how late it was until the fire started dying after Ada forgot about it while telling a story.

"It's late. Do you want me to take you home now?"

Helena nodded and stood up. While waiting for Ada to put out the fire, she looked up at the sky, and more importantly, the stars.

"I'm ready." Ada announced.

"Wait." Helena's eyes were still fixed on them. Ada gave her a questioning look. "I really like star gazing." Helena explained. "They're harder to see in a city, with all the lights. When Deborah and I were kids, we would lay on a blanket and watch them."

Ada looked up at the stars, then back at Helena. "Do you want to do it again?"

"You really would?" Helena stared.

"As long as you don't mind it being me instead of Deborah, I don't see a problem."

"I don't mind." Helena smiled a little.

"Then I'll get a blanket." Ada went inside the house. Helena looked around as best as she could in the dark to find a flat spot to lay it down on.

Ada came back, and they set it down together. They laid down and Ada folded her arms up so that her hands cradled her head.

"Do you know any constellations?" Helena asked.

"Besides the Big Dipper? No."

Helena stretched her finger to the sky, pointing out lots of different constellations. Sometimes Ada would struggle to see where certain ones were, but Helena persevered and made sure she saw every single one she pointed out.

After a while, Helena stopped pointing out constellations and they both just watched. There was a period of silence stretched longer than any other, and Ada glanced over to find Helena asleep. _I hope she doesn't have work tomorrow._ Ada thought. She didn't want to wake her up. Ada watched the stars by herself for a long while. She could see why Helena liked it so much. Eventually she too closed her eyes, and started drifting to sleep. She was almost there when she felt something, and opened her eyes again. Helena had rolled into her, and was pressed against her gently. After a minute of trying to make up her mind, Ada turned towards Helena and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. She knew she might have to face Helena's wrath the next morning, but right then she didn't care. It was worth it. She closed her eyes once more and fell into a deep sleep.

**AN: Sorry for the delay, and thank you to everyone who has read the story so far. ^w^ Also, a very big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. You guys are what keeps me going. **


	5. Chapter 4

Helena began to feel a vague awareness somewhere in her mind. The awareness spread until she was at a certain level of consciousness. She had been dreaming, but she didn't remember what about. The last thing she remembered was watching the stars. She must have fallen asleep without realizing it. A thought crossed her mind that she was warmer than she should be on a mountain, which were notoriously cold. She didn't pay it any attention; Deborah used to complain that she would roll up in and steal the blankets. Yes, she was a blanket hog.

That's when she opened her eyes and figured out that she was in fact not wrapped in the blanket. Instead, her face was buried in the chest of a certain spy. Helena froze like a deer caught in headlights. It took her a good few seconds to gather the courage to slowly look up. Upon seeing Ada's sleeping face, she exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. Ada would never let her live that down if she knew. Helena pulled back slightly, then stopped. She spoke too soon, because said woman's arms were wrapped around her. Helena laid there longer than she should have trying to figure out if Ada had done it in her sleep, like she herself had done, or on purpose. Finally giving up on trying to guess, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could smell Ada's familiar, addicting scent. She could never quite put her finger on anything that it reminded her of. It was a mystery, very much like Ada herself.

Helena froze once more when she felt Ada stir. She quickly closed her eyes and willed her breathing to slow. She hoped she wasn't too late.

Ada blinked a few times, and stared at the brunette in her arms. She was surprised that Helena wasn't the first one awake, since she had been the first one asleep. But then, as Ada kept watching, she realized that Helena was in fact not sleeping. She had enough spy training to know when someone was faking it. She didn't know why, but she was just going to give Helena the benefit of the doubt.

Ada slowly retracted her arms, leaned back, and stood up. She went towards the house to start making breakfast, figuring that would give Helena enough time to pretend to wake up and come in.

_Looks like I'm going to live another day after all._ She smirked to herself.

* * *

Helena had come in around twenty or so minutes afterwards, and the two had a somewhat awkward, mostly silent breakfast. Neither one had anything to talk about.

Afterwards, Ada started washing the dishes while Helena called her work. It hadn't been her day off, so she pretended to be sick. She rarely took sick days, so it wasn't a big issue.

Ada was already waiting with the car keys when she got off the phone. "Did you get in trouble?"

"No. What about you? Don't you have work?"

Ada smiled and looked out the window. "My work is more flexible than yours."

Helena rolled her eyes. "Flexible as in you work when you want, I assume. What, did you sneak off last night on a job?" She immediately regretted bringing the topic of 'last night' up.

Ada turned to her with a cat-like expression, and then crushed her hopes of letting it slide. "Wouldn't you have known if I did?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She folded her arms in a defensive manner.

"Sure you don't." Ada led the way out the door. Then, without turning back. "Next time you try to fake sleep, you might want to make it a little more convincing."

Helena's face flushed. She wanted to disappear.

Ada stopped by the fireplace and picked up the half-eaten bag of marshmallows left there. "Do you want these? I'll throw them away if you don't."

Figuring it would be a waste if she didn't, Helena took the bag. "Too bad you didn't bring any starburst."

"Starburst?" Ada stared.

Helena nodded. "Roasted starburst is good. I'll bring some next time and you can try it."

Ada could only agree, because she was distracted by what Helena said. 'Next time.' Meaning this would happen again? Or was that just something she had said without really thinking about it? Ada was forced to push these thoughts aside as she entered the car. No one would be coming back if she didn't focus on the road.

Similar to breakfast, the drive was silent. It seemed neither was good at bringing up conversations on the fly. That, or Helena was still embarrassed about earlier. Or both.

Just as Ada pulled in Helena's driveway, Helena turned to her. "What are we doing? Staying together until our date later, or parting ways until then?"

"You tell me, you're in charge today."

Helena had a feeling she would say something like that. She opened the car door, and swung one leg out onto the concrete. "I'll pick you up later then."

Ada nodded, watching Helena's back as the woman walked to her house. She waited until the brunette was inside before backing out, and heading for her own house. She couldn't help but wonder what Helena's plan for the night was, but she smiled.

Whatever it was, it should be good.

* * *

True to her word, Helena showed up at Ada's house. She had nearly gotten lost on the way, considering she had only been there once, and was unconscious on the trip there. She hadn't exactly left in a calm manner either.

Nevertheless, she was glad she found it without having to call Ada. She could only imagine the smug look she would get.

Helena rang the doorbell and then stood back, waiting. After a few seconds, she started tapping her foot impatiently when the woman didn't answer. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she knocked loudly a couple times. Still no answer.

_Am I being stood up?_ She grit her teeth and her fingers curled into fists.

Helena reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. She was about to send a very strongly worded text when an all-too-familiar voice called out from behind her.

"Looking for someone?" Helena stopped mid-text, exited out of it, then turned around. Ada still wore her trademark mildly amused, borderline mischievous smile.

"Where _were_ you?" She tried to make her voice calm as to not give away the bitter betrayal she felt only moments before. Apparently it didn't work.

Ada gave her an odd stare. "You never said when you were coming. 'Later' isn't exactly specific, you know."

Helena's face grew hot in embarrassment. Ada was right, she had neglected that little detail. She tried to save some face. "W-well why did you leave if you knew I was coming?" Maybe she could turn this around.

Ada held up the item in her hand that Helena failed to notice earlier. "Thought you might want this." She offered the object to Helena. It was her gun. "You took it out when you were telling me a story by the fire, remember? Well, more like demonstrating what you had done in the story. You left it on the log."

She did remember. "Thanks." Obviously turning it around had backfired. She just felt more stupid than before.

That's when Helena noticed something. "Did you… walk there?"

"…Do you really think I would be back right now if I did?"

"Well no, but where's your car?"

"I don't park it near my house. It would be way too easy to find."

Ah, right. Spy stuff. Helena nodded in acceptance of the answer. Ada was as careful as always it seemed.

While Helena was lost in thought, Ada cleared her throat and brought her back to the present. "So, are we going on this date?"

* * *

Ada looked around at the place Helena chose for their date. It was a carnival. Ada had mixed feelings about it. On one hand, she normally didn't like crowded places unless she was trying to blend. She had also never been to a place like this. On the other, she was with Helena and there looked to be plenty of things to do. She supposed the only thing to do was try to enjoy herself.

She surveyed the booths, and her eyes lingered on one titled "Crossbow Shoot" with lots of stuffed animals hanging around it. She didn't care for the prizes, but shooting was something she enjoyed. As well as crossbows. She walked up to the booth and paid the man there, picking up one of the crossbows. As he walked away to get her three arrows, Helena caught up with her.

"Isn't that a little unfair?" She chuckled.

"Not at all. I spent a good portion of my life mastering these skills. That's like calling a professional artist unfair because they're better than you. Chances are they practiced a lot longer and harder." Ada inspected the bow, making sure it wasn't faulty and she wasn't being conned.

Helena contemplated her analogy. "I guess you're right. I didn't think of it like that."

The man came back with the arrows, and Ada loaded the first one. She brought it up to her eyes and took aim at the target. Helena watched her intently.

Ada fired the round. It flew through the air and landed directly on the middle circle of the target. Bull's-eye. The other two swiftly followed, all landing in roughly the same spot.

Helena released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Of course Ada would land all three. After all, she landed a perfect shot from a much further distance once before… Helena immediately stopped the thoughts before they could progress. Now was not the time to think about Deborah.

Ada turned to Helena and pointed to the large prize section, which was mostly covered with big stuffed animals. "I don't care for things like that. You can have it."

Helena laughed inwardly at how blunt it was. Apparently she hadn't thought to play up the romantic aspect of giving her the prize. Though this probably suited them better.

After giving the stuffed animals a good once over, Helena finally chose a dragon. Ada smiled a bit. "Interesting choice."

Helena played along. "I know. Bet you thought I'd be all over the cats."

"Nope. I have you pinned as a dog person."

"So does that make you a cat person?"

Ada gave her best feline-like smirk. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Helena couldn't suppress the giggle that surfaced.

Ada gave her a mock surprised look. "You can laugh?" This earned her a punch to the arm. "Feisty, aren't we?"

Helena ignored her and looked back to the booth. She picked up the crossbow Ada used, and turned to the man. "I'm going to try." She set down the money needed. She was given three arrows moments later.

She carefully loaded the first the way she had seen Ada do it, then took aim. Ada watched her form with a critical eye, noting all the little mistakes in her posture. Helena shot, but missed the target entirely. She frowned, then loaded her next arrow. She shot the second round, but only nicked the side of it.

Helena narrowed her eyes at the target while loading her final arrow.

"Helena." She turned to Ada with a questioning look. "Shooting a crossbow isn't like shooting a gun. Here." She stepped behind the brunette and positioned her arms and body the correct way. "Now relax and try again."

Helena let out a breath, but obeyed and stayed in the stance Ada put her in. She took aim once more. The arrow was shot. To her surprise, it hit fairly close to the center.

Helena smirked. "So I guess you're not all talk after all."

Ada feigned being nonchalant by inspecting her fingernails. "I rarely am."

"Could've fooled me." Helena turned back and set more money down, wanting to try again now that she had a better idea of what she was doing.

A couple more tries and several arrows later, she finally hit a bulls-eye.

"I'm impressed. That was a lot faster than most." Ada complimented sincerely.

"Well I'm sure my gun expertise helped." Helena said modestly. She picked out another dragon as her prize, then surprised Ada by handing it to her.

"I told you I don't care for these." She took it despite her words.

"You don't have to like it, but at least keep it as a memento. Besides, it's only fair. You gave me yours. I don't need two."

Ada stared at the dragon. At least it was based off of something menacing, and not as overly cute as some of the others. Now that she thought about it, that was probably the reason Helena chose it.

A familiar voice shook her from her thoughts, but it was not Helena's.

"Helena? Ada?" The pair fixed their eyes on the newcomer.

"Leon?" Helena studied him and the girl standing by him. "What are you doing here?"

"Clare wanted to come." She assumed Claire to be the woman next to him. "What about you two?" He thought it was an odd sight.

"We're on a date." Ada spoke bluntly.

"Wh—" Leon did a double-take. "Really?"

"Really." Helena confirmed.

Leon didn't know what to think. He didn't know either of them swung that way, or that they were even remotely interested in each other. The fact that at one point he'd been interested in both of them wasn't helping. "That's…good.."

"Yeah.." Helena added.

The awkwardness in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Thankfully, Claire was there to save the day. "Look, Leon! I want to go ride that." She pointed at a ride that they all knew she probably didn't care for, but were grateful nonetheless.

"I'll uh, see you guys around." Leon said in passing.

"See you." Ada waved. Then, once he was out of earshot. "Well that went well."

"To be fair.. It could have gone worse." Helena's lip curled up.

"True." Ada gave her that. "Claire had the right idea though, we should look at some of the rides too. I can teach you this anytime, and with a better crossbow."

"Sounds good to me." Helena set the bow down, and they both headed towards the rides. "What do you want to go on?"

Ada inspected each ride, then pointed to one. It was a rollercoaster that had a few loops where the riders would be upside down for a couple seconds.

Helena felt her stomach do a flip-flop. "You can go on ahead, I need to use the bathroom."

"I'll wait for you."

"No, it's fine, really. I don't want to keep you. The line might get long."

Ada stared. "Helena, we're on a date. We're supposed to do stuff together. I don't mind waiting." Her eyes strayed from Helena to the rollercoaster, then back again. It was like a light bulb went off as things clicked together and realization washed over her. "You're scared, aren't you?"

Helena remained silent. She had been around Ada long enough to know that denying it was useless.

"What are you scared of?" Ada prompted.

"..The upside down part…" To her credit, Ada didn't smile or laugh at her.

"Are you scared that you're going to fall?" Helena nodded slowly. Ada's stare intensified. "Helena, do you trust me?"

"Well yeah, but… It's not like you could catch me or anything, especially if we both fell."

At this, Ada did smile. "I think you're forgetting who exactly you're talking to." Then, out of seemingly nowhere, Ada had taken out her grappling hook.

Helena gawked. "_Where_ do you keep that thing?" She seemed to think better of the question. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Ada's smile turned sly. "I'm sure it's not any worse than where you keep your gun."

"…Touché."

"So, do you trust that I could catch you now?"

"…I suppose." Helena relented. She would never admit it, but Ada had made her feel safe.

"Then shall we go?"

* * *

The ride wasn't bad. Helena had actually enjoyed herself, to her own surprise. The pair had gone on a few more rides after that and went to more stands before finally leaving. Thought their date wasn't over quite yet; Helena was making them dinner.

Ada was seated at the table while Helena pulled the lasagna out of the oven. "I haven't made this in a long time." She commented.

Ada shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I probably wouldn't be able to tell the difference anyways; I haven't eaten lasagna in a long time."

Helena started cutting out slices. "Not a fan of it?"

"More like I don't cook things like that."

"Why not?" She put the slices on two plates.

"I just cook simple, healthy things. Nothing elaborate."

Helena chuckled. "I wouldn't call lasagna elaborate." She got out utensils.

"I guess not, but I still keep it simple."

Helena brought the plates over and set one down in front of her. "What about when you don't feel like cooking? Do you just get pizza?" She cut part of the lasagna with her fork, stabbed it, and brought it up to her mouth.

"No. Never have and never will."

Helena eyed her. "Are you saying you've never had pizza?"

"That's right."

Helena went quiet. She slowly set down her fork, stood up, and grabbed Ada's plate as well as her own.

"What… are you doing?"

She walked into the kitchen and dumped both plates back into the pan. She snatched her cell phone and started punching in numbers. "Ordering pizza."

"I would rather have the lasagna."

"I don't care, you're lucky I didn't throw the whole thing away. I almost did." She held the phone up to her ear. After ordering, she set the phone down. "It'll be here in ten minutes."

"Don't you think you're going a bit far for pizza?" Ada was watching her curiously. "I told you I didn't want any."

"And I told you I didn't care. If you stop complaining and try at least one piece, I'll let you have your lasagna back."

Ada kept staring. Helena had an odd conviction to make her try it, and arguing wouldn't get her out of it. That was fine. She would get her back sometime. The thought made her lips curl up into a smile.

Helena didn't bother asking, because she knew that look. She wasn't particularly concerned. At least not at the moment.

They had a stare down until the pizza arrived, and Helena sat it down in front of Ada with a victorious smirk.

"You do know I haven't tried it yet, right? You can stop giving me that look."

"Nope." Helena's smile widened. "Because you will."

Ada thought about challenging the notion, but decided against it. Life was more interesting this way. She opened the box, and picked up the smallest slice there. She looked up at Helena. "Can I at least dab some of the grease off?"

"Nope."

"I figured you would say that." She brought it up to her mouth, then slowly took a bite. Helena was staring with expectant eyes.

"Well? Do you like it?"

"It's alright." Ada took another bite, knowing that Helena would make her finish it.

"That's a boring answer."

Ada smirked. "I was hoping it would be."

Helena kicked her under the table.

"That didn't hurt."

Helena kicked her much, much harder.

Ada grimaced. "That one hurt a little..." Helena smiled in satisfaction. "Sometimes I swear you're a sadist."

"Then what does that make you?" Helena shot back.

"Good point." Ada finished the pizza slice. "Do I get to try the lasagna now?" Helena got up to get it for her. "Thanks.. I think." She took a bite out of it, and she had to say; eating the pizza was worth it. Helena was a pretty good cook.

Helena turned the pizza box around and took a slice for her own dinner. The two were quiet as they ate, but it was a comfortable silence.

When Ada finished, she stood up and rinsed her plate in the sink. Helena finished the slice and stood up as well.

Ada looked at the clock. "I should probably be going."

"Are you sure you can make it with your leg?" Helena joked.

"Yes, and it'll make a great story to tell." Ada took her stuffed dragon and approached the door.

Helena chuckled. "What story? That you had to open your mouth and got kicked?"

"No, the story of me fighting a beast and surviving." Ada gave Helena a cheeky grin, and ducked out of the door before Helena threw something at her, which she would have if she had had time.

Helena scoffed while staring at the now empty space. "You never change, do you?" But despite her words, she couldn't stop the slowly growing smile on her face.

**AN: Sorry it's been so long guys, school started so I've been busy with that. On the bright side, I've figured out the classes I can write in now. Aka, the ones I don't have to pay attention in. I'll try to start updating sooner, but I don't want to make any promises. Also, I would have replied to some of you reviewers but you weren't signed in. If any of you have questions, suggestions, concerns, or even just want to talk, I do respond to my PM's. Thank you to everyone who has read so far, and thank you for being patient! **


End file.
